nazizombiesfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Edward Richtofen
: "My name is Edward Richtofen, and I have been trying so very hard to do the right thing. Long ago, I made a promise. A vow to protect him. In order to keep my word, I have done bad things. VERY bad things. I do not regret the pain that I have caused because none of it really matters. This moment... this... me. All of it will soon be gone. I have lied, I have cheated, I have deceived. All for a purpose you could never understand. I would not change a single thing. He thinks I do not know, but I do. The blood will protect me. ''— Edward Richtofen'' Tohtori 'Edward Richtofen '''on saksalainen tiedemies zombies juonessa ja on myös pelattava hahmo zombies pelitilassa. Hänen pelaaja osoittimen väri on ''World at Warissa ja Black Opsissa ''normaalisti vihreä (jaettuna Fidel Castron ja Michael Rookerin kanssa), mutta satunnainen Moonissa ja kaikissa myöhemmissä kentissä. Richtofenin ääni ilmestyy ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II:ssa ''kaikissa tulevaisuuteen sijoittuvissa kentissä samalla hänen vaihtoehtoisen versionsa ilmestyessä Originssissa. Tämä Richtofen ilmestyy myös ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III:ssa, Shadows of Evil:n ''loppu kohtauksessa ja palattavana hahmona the Giantissa (Jossa ilmestyy myös Alkuperäisen aikajanan Richtofen alku kohtauksessa), Der Eisendrachessa, Zetsubou No Shimassa, Gorod Krovissa, Revelationsissa ja Blood Of The Deadissa. Elämänkerta Alkuperäinen aikajana ''"Beware The Doc". A message that was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may ''wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware the Doctor". T''his is Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. All through his career, Richtofen has been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Richtofen is an incurable sociopath and sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder; the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself.'' Doctor Richtofen has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." : — Richtofenin elämänkerta lisättynä Map Pack 2:n kanssa World at Warissa. 10. toukokuuta 1931 Tohtori Ludvig Maxis muodosti Ryhmä 935:n tutkimaan Elementti 115:ttä. Edward Richtofen, siihen aikaan, oli ollut Illuminatin jäsen 30. elokuuta 1925 lähtien. 11, elokuuta 1936 Maxis kutsui Richtofenin liittymään Ryhmä 935:een sen jälkeen kun kaksi saksalaista oli tavannut, hän suostui liittymään, vain koska hän oli salaa toiminut illuminatin kiinnostusten kohteiden puolesta. He toimisivat yhdessä monissa projekteissa, joista tärkeimpiä ovat teleportaatio kokeilut Matter Transference Prototypellä, jolla oli pieni menestys, ja joka herätti henkiin yhden teleportatuista ruumiista ensi kertaa. Richtofen myös suoritti omia tutkimuksiaan teleportti alalla, Yhdessä joukko 935 jäsen kaverinsa tohtori Schusterin kanssa. Vaikka hän oli teleportannut saksanpähkinän onnistuneesti, Maxis ilmoitti sen olevan ajan hukkaa. Hän paljasti Richtofenille, että joukko 935:ttä tulee pian rahoittamaan Saksa. Richtofen pelkäsi tämän johtavan joukkotartuntoihin. Hän ja Schuster päättivät jatkaa tutkimuksia Maxisin selän takana. Monien tutkimusten johtamisen jälkeen, tammikuun 4, 1940, Rictofen lopulta käytti itseään koehenkilönä teleportaatioon, johtaen hänen teleportautumiseen katakombeihin kuuhun, jossa hän joutui kontaktiin mysteerisen pyramidi laitteen kanssa, joka oli hänelle tuntematon Apothiconien piilottama eetteri pyramidi. Laitetta tutkiessaan Richtofen sai säköiskun ja alkoi kuulemaan monia korruptoituneiden ääniä mukaan lukien Shadowmanin. Sitten laite teleporttasi hänet eksoottiseen viidakkoon, jossa hän oli kolme viikkoa opettellen Vril energia voimaa ja tavaten Focusing Stonen ensimmäistä kertaa. Alkuasukkaat myös palvoivat Richtofenia siinä missä rakensivat hänen nimeen alttarin. Nyt pimeästä eetteristä korruptoituneena, Richtofenia alkoi ajaa hulluuteen pakkomielle löytää Agartha. Jälkeenpäin tammikuun 23s, 1940, hän matkusti takaisin ase tehdas Der Rieseen, Ryhmä 935:n tukikohtaan Breslauhun, Saksaan, jossa hän aloitti suunnitelmansa rakentaa uusi tukikohta Kuuhun tohtori Schusterin ja muutaman muun ryhmä 935:n tutkijan kanssa, kaikki Maxisin selän takana. Noihin aikoihin hän myös luopui suhteistaan Illuminatiin. Kysyttäessäessä miten hän voi hylätä hänen velvollisuutensa Orderille, hän totesi "Teddy oli valehtelija". Maxis jatkaa Elementti 115:n tutkimista ja dokumentointia. Helmikuun 1n, 1943, Kuun tukikodan eli nyt Griffin Stationin valmistuttua, Richtofen nimesi tohtori Grophin johtavaksi tutkijaksi ja palasi Maahan jatkamaan hänen `farssiaan` Maxisin kanssa. Työskennellessään Schusterin rinnalla, Gorph jäi selvittämään miten saada virtaa M.P.D.:hen, jonka hän teki muutamaa kuukautta myöhemmin, kun Schuster tappoi rotan laitteen lähellä ja sen kuolema selittämättä alkoi täyttää säiliötä ja ladata laitetta. He raportoivat löydöistään Richtofenille, joka alkoi lähettää sotilaita ja tutkijoita kuuhun uhrattavaksi; heidän sielunsa käytettiin M.P.D.:n lataamiseen. Henkilökohtaisessa logissaan Maxis ilmaisi huolensa Elementti 115: n vaikutuksesta Richtofenin käyttäytymiseen. Luottamatta häneen enää, hän mietti oliko virhe pyytää hänet Ryhmä 935:een. Sophian mukana Maxis oli siirretty Kino laitokseen keskittymään Saksan epäkuollut-armeijan luomiseen. Hänen tyttärensä Samantha jäi Richtofenin huolehdittavaksi. Heinäkuun 15, 1945, Richtofen matkusti Siperian Laitokseen tekemään lisätutkimuksia "elävillä yksilöillä". Tilapäisenä huoltajana hän otti Samanthan mukaan. Ryhmä 935 alkoi siirtämään kolme testikohdetta tutkimukseen: Neuvostoliittolaisen nimeltään Nikolai Belinski, Mexikaanin nimeltään Pablo Marinus, ja Japanilaisen kapteenin nimeltään Takeo Masaki, jotka olivat Saksalaisten nappaamia vihollisia. Rictofen raportoi Pablon kuolleen seurauksena pernan poistosta. Hän paljasti myös, että hän suoritti kokeita Samanthalla. Richtofen raportoi, että toinen vihollinen oli napattu ja että hänet tuodaan korvaamaan "Meksikaania". Kohde on Amerikkalainen nimeltään "Tank" Dempsey, joka oli napattu Turvakoti laitokselta yritettyään pelastaa Ryhmä 935:lle tutkittavaksi lähetettyä Amerikkalaista vakoojaa.Luokka:Nacht der Untoten Luokka:Verrückt Luokka:Shi No Numa Luokka:Der Riese Luokka:Kino der Toten Luokka:Ascension Luokka:Shangri-La Luokka:Moon Luokka:Viholliset